


Sloppy Seconds

by FicwriterJet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/pseuds/FicwriterJet
Summary: This is my take on what might have happened when Ethan and Jackson got home to London. Spoilers for the entire series, but especially Season 6 Episodes 19 & 20.





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author’s Note:** This story takes place after the end of Season 6 Teen Wolf – spoilers for all of it. It’s my take on the relationship between Ethan and Jackson. Written for the ‘Lust’ square on the bingo card on the LJ group spanking_world.   
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters, and I’m not making any money from this story.  
 **Warning:** Consensual, but under negotiated, BDSM between two adult men (werewolves): D/s, spanking, gags, fake punishment (funishment), mentions of bondage and slash.

SLOPPY SECONDS

Ethan was on the red eye flight from New York to London, and most of the people on the airplane were asleep, including his boyfriend, Jackson. Jackson whimpered in his sleep, so Ethan gently squeezed his hand to comfort and quiet him. Being back in Beacon Hills had done a number on both of them. The vivid memories of his twin, Aiden, were currently keeping Ethan awake, and he knew the memories of the things he’d been forced to do as a kanima were disturbing Jackson’s sleep. Both of them were unsettled, but it hadn’t been all bad. Reconnecting with Scott, Derek, Lydia, Stiles, and the others had also been healing in many ways.

Jackson whimpered again, and Ethan darted his eyes around to make sure no one would overhear, before leaning down to whisper in Jackson’s ear in a dominant tone, “No more nightmares. Sleep.”

Jackson sighed and leaned his head on Ethan’s shoulder. 

“Good boy,” Ethan said before kissing the top of Jackson’s head.

Smiling at his sleeping boyfriend, Ethan couldn’t help but find the snuggling adorable. Jackson could be a real asshole in daily life, and a terrifying monster when facing an enemy, but once he was in a subdued headspace with someone he trusted, he was cuddly and compliant. 

Ethan knew what Aiden would say about that. His brother had often bragged about his nightly conquests the next day by saying, ‘the bitchier the girl, the faster she ends up submitting to me’. But then Aiden had been a real asshole most of the time, too. And maybe missing that part of his brother’s personality helped him fall in love with Jackson. 

With a smile he thought back to the night they first met. It had been in an upscale bar in downtown London.

# # #

Ethan walked into to the bar in the hopes that the loud music and crowded room full of smells would overload his senses to the point where he could stop thinking about how empty he still felt without Aiden. But as he ordered a beer, he caught an intriguingly familiar scent. Danny, he thought, but immediately dismissed that as wrong. But it was a smell that he associated with Danny, so he sought it out. He saw a young man in an expensive suit sitting at the bar staring morosely into an empty martini glass. The guy was incredibly handsome, even with a frown on his face, and Ethan cocked his head to the side to figure out why his smell was so familiar. Before he could decide how he wanted to approach the guy, the bartender went up to the man and asked if he wanted another.

“Keep them coming.”

Ethan’s eyebrows went up when he realized that the man was Danny’s best friend, Jackson. He’d overheard them talking on the phone more than once when he and Danny were together, and he’d seen more than one picture of Jackson both in school, and on Danny’s phone. But the pictures didn’t do the man justice, because damn he was a gorgeous male specimen. Ethan had probably recognized his scent, because Jackson had spent a lot of time at Danny’s house when they were younger. 

He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to talk to someone who used to live in Beacon Hills and knew the friends he’d made there, and the fact that Jackson was good looking didn’t hurt. Ethan walked over and sat next to him at the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked.

Jackson looked down his nose at Ethan. His eyes traveled down Ethan’s body once, taking in the tee-shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers. With a dismissive little sneer, he said, “You’re not even close to my league.” He turned back to his empty drink and added, “Try the bar four blocks down on the right. You’ll fit right in.”

Ethan laughed. “Danny always did say you were a dick.”

Jackson’s head snapped back around to stare at the stranger. 

With a smile Ethan said, “Well, what he actually said was that you were an asshole, but if someone stuck around long enough to get past that, you could be a loyal friend.”

After a few seconds, recognition smoothed out Jackson’s frown. “You’re Ethan; Danny’s Ethan. He sent me a picture of the two of you a while back.”

Ethan nodded. “We haven’t been together in over a year, but yeah, that’s me. Do you two still keep in touch?”

Jackson nodded and got out his phone. He flipped through the photos and found one of Danny kissing a cute guy on the beach. He held it out and said, “That’s him with Jason. They’ve been together for a few months now. They’re hopelessly in love. It’s sickening.” 

“So, can I buy you that drink now?” Ethan asked. 

“I’m not gay.” Jackson said, but his heart betrayed him.

Ethan chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” He tapped his ear and said, “But your heart tells me something else.” 

The bartender came over and set a new martini in front of Jackson, who reached for his wallet, but Ethan already had a fifty-pound note in his hand. He handed the cash to the bartender and said, “I’ll pay for his, and make me one, too. Keep the change.”

Jackson glared at Ethan while the bartender walked away. Then with a cruel sneer in place he said, “I’m not into Danny’s sloppy seconds, especially a werewolf that Scott wouldn’t even accept into his pack. So thanks for the drink, but it’s never happening.”

Everything about Jackson’s demeanor in that moment reminded Ethan of a hissing kitten. A scared little creature who was putting up a front of being angry to force away the thing it was afraid of, when really all it wanted was to be petted, comforted, and loved. But then on second thought Ethan thought a more accurate assessment would be that Jackson reminded him of one of those betas who was constantly challenging his alpha, because he wanted someone to hold him down, bite his neck, and order him to behave. Ethan had been an alpha in a pack of alphas. He knew how to be dominant. 

“Actually,” Ethan said with a smile, “Scott asked me to stay, but I declined.” The smile didn’t leave Ethan’s face, but he put his hands on Jackson’s barstool, and yanked both him and the stool close. Keeping his voice low he said in Jackson’s ear, “You know, Jackson, I heard all about you from Danny, and second hand from Lydia when she was dating my brother. And I think what you really need is for someone to gag that pretty mouth of yours, spank the bad attitude out of you, and then fuck you once you’ve promised to be a good boy.”

Jackson froze, but Ethan could smell the arousal on him. The bartender came back with the martini for Ethan. 

Once the bartender was gone, Ethan picked up both drinks and held one out for Jackson, wondering if he’d take it or not. Jackson sat completely still, barely breathing for several seconds, while Ethan waited patiently.

With a shaky hand, Jackson took the drink, finished it in five large gulps, set it down, and then finally made eye contact. He let his eyes flash reptilian yellow before he said, “If you’re fucking with me, I’m gonna go kanima on your ass. So you’d better either follow through with that threat, or leave now while you still can.”

Ethan downed his drink, and said, “My hotel is right down the block.” 

“Let’s hope you have better taste in hotels than clothes,” Jackson said as he stood up.

Grinning, Ethan grabbed Jackson by the upper arm and pulled him close. “Keep up those remarks, and I’ll gag you with your own tie before I toss you over my shoulder and carry you out of here. Is that what you want?”

Jackson blushed and lowered his eyes before shaking his head, but Ethan could tell it was half-hearted. “Then be good until we get to my place. Then you can say anything you want. Just keep in mind that your ass is gonna pay for those comments.”

Ethan took Jackson’s wrist in his hand and led him out of the bar, pleased when he followed without protest.

# # #

That had been a year ago, and they’d been together ever since. Ethan was happier now than he ever thought he could be without his twin in his life. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep to help the flight seem shorter.

Several hours later, after the airplane ride, a shuttle ride, and a cab ride, they finally made it home to their apartment. Jackson left his bag by the door, toed off his shoes, and loosened his tie. “God it feels good to be home,” he said as he flopped down on the couch.

Ethan took his own shoes off, and set his bag down. He snapped his fingers, and then pointed to a spot on the ground near his feet. “Right here. Right now.”

Jackson’s eyes opened wide for a second, but then he slowly got up and walked over to his boyfriend. He looked down at the spot and said, “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t complain in line at the airport, I didn’t yell at the cab driver when he took us the long way home, I didn’t kill any of our captors, and I was even nice to Stiles. You know how hard that is.” 

“Jackson.”

With an indignant little huff, Jackson sank to his knees, and looked up at Ethan.

“Better. Now you’re going to stay right here and think about the fact that you were late for our anniversary while I go unpack our things.”

“That wasn’t my fault! There were hunters!”

Ethan made a tisking noise. He unzipped his travel bag, and pulled out a red rubber ball gag with straps that he could buckle in place. 

“Ethan…” Jackson whined as a shiver went though him.

Squatting down in front of Jackson, Ethan held the ball in front of his boyfriend’s mouth, and raised an eyebrow. When Jackson didn’t immediately open, Ethan cupped the side of his head with his free hand and said softly, “You’re already getting ten with the new cane after a spanking. Do you want to make it worse with disobedience on top of lies?”

When Jackson opened his mouth to protest, Ethan thrust the ball inside. Jackson let out a dismayed whine, but didn’t struggle as Ethan walked behind him to buckle it on. 

Ethan walked back around to admire his work. “Beautiful.” He knelt down again and said, “Now, you think long and hard about what you’re going to say when I take that off, because your phone has GPS tracking, and Lydia showed me how to use it before we left Beacon Hills. You were across the street at the bar for an hour before the hunters got to you.”

Jackson’s eyes grew comically large, and he froze like a deer caught in headlights. 

Ethan’s expression turned stern. “How many times did I call you that night, Jackson?” He held a finger up and clarified, “Before the hunters caught you?” 

Wincing, Jackson held up eight fingers. 

“And how many times did you purposely ignore my calls?”

Jackson tried talking, and it sounded suspiciously like ‘I can explain’.

“Oh, you’re going to have plenty of time to explain later. You can explain while you’re over my knee, you can explain while you’re over the back of the couch, and you can explain when you’re tied to the bed. But you don’t get to explain right now, because you lied. What happens to you when you lie or get mouthy?”

Jackson pointed to the gag.

“Right. Now how many times did you ignore my calls?

Jackson held up the same eight fingers, and gave Ethan a pleading look.

Ethan nodded. “Okay, so you stay and think about that while I unpack.” He ignored his boyfriend’s whine, as he grabbed both of their bags and put their stuff away. Once he was out of the room, he let himself smile. He didn’t know for sure why Jackson had ignored his calls, but he had a pretty good guess. Jackson loved getting spanked. Usually he was rock hard from the first smack until the last. But sometimes he needed to get spanked past the point of enjoyment, and that only worked for him when he’d actually done something wrong. 

The problem with that was that sometimes his behavior actually pissed Ethan off. On those rare occasions, Ethan refused to spank him at all. When that happened, Jackson would mope for a few days, buy Ethan an expensive apology gift, and then promise not to do it again. But Ethan wasn’t actually pissed about missing the show, and Jackson knew it since he’d already been told he was getting spanked. 

He went back to the living room, and stood in front of Jackson again, noting that his boyfriend had a couple of tears rolling down his face. 

“Are you going to lie to me again tonight?”

Jackson shook his head.

“Are you going to be rude or snide when you explain yourself?”

After a second shake of the head, Ethan unbuckled the ball gag and took it out. 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson said.

“I know. Stay.” Ethan took the ball gag to the bathroom and set it by sink to clean later. When he went back out, he sat on the middle of the couch, and said, “Alright, my naughty little sub, strip for me, and then over my lap so you can confess your sins while I turn your magnificent ass bright red.”

Rushing to comply, Jackson quickly shed clothes while moving towards the awaiting lap. Once he was nude, he tossed himself across Ethan’s thighs and blurted out, “I wasn’t trying to make us miss the show!” 

“Mm-hm.” Ethan hummed in understanding as he wrapped his arm around Jackson’s waist. He took Jackson’s already hard dick in his hand, and held it firmly before slapping the center of his pale ass.

Jackson gasped, and wiggled. “I was going to show up just in the nick of time, so that we got there right before they closed the doors, but then the hunters showed up and ruined my plans.”

Ethan started slapping rhythmically going side to side, and up and down to cover every inch of skin. “Is showing up in the nick of time the same as being on time?”

“No.” After a particularly sharp slap he amended that to, “No, sir!”

“Is showing up in the nick of time the same as being late?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And the bar?”

“I just…” His voice went down to a whisper, “I wanted a real spanking for our anniversary, but I didn’t want to miss the show, so I stayed close.”

Ethan smiled as he spanked, thinking that was pretty romantic considering their first date. He quickly schooled his features and said, “So it was premeditated bad behavior.”

“Yes, sir.” Jackson was thrusting into Ethan’s hand with each slap.

“Well then I guess you’re getting your wish. A real spanking it is.” He took his hand off Jackson’s cock, but kept his arm around him, and then scooted to the edge of the couch, so that Jackson had to put his hands and feet on the floor instead of being supported by the couch. Then Ethan spread his legs so that Jackson’s cock bobbed in the air between them with no way of getting friction. 

Jackson whined with frustration and apprehension, because he knew what this position meant. 

“You’d better hold onto my ankle, because you’re getting an extra stroke of the cane every time your hand gets in the way of me blistering your ass. The same goes for your feet. You can kick, but your feet better not get in the way of your punishment.” Once he felt Jackson’s hand wrap securely around his ankle, he lifted his arm, and put his werewolf strength to use. He spanked fast and furiously, hitting the same spot several times before moving to the next random area. 

“Oooow!” Jackson wailed, writhed, and kicked his legs. The only thing that kept him in place was Ethan’s arm around his waist. A few seconds later he started begging. “Ethan, Please! Oooow! Stop! Please!”

Ethan clenched his jaw and kept right on spanking even after the skin started to bruise. They rarely talked about their kinky endeavors in formal terms, because Jackson always balked and became sullen for days when Ethan tried to bring it up. But unofficially, Jackson was ready for it to stop when he uttered an apology. With the fast pace and werewolf strength it usually didn’t take long to get it, but sometimes it took longer than Ethan wanted it to.

After several seconds of pleading and begging, Jackson finally gave in. “I’m sorry! Ethan! Oooow! I’m sorry!”

Ethan stopped the punishing blows and rapid pace, but kept lightly slapping his hand down on the bruised flesh for a few more seconds. “Are you going to do it again?”

“No! I promise I won’t! Please stop! I’m sorry!” 

“Alright then.” He stopped spanking, and cupped the hot skin, waiting for his boyfriend to settle. “Since you’re sorry, I think I can forgive you.”

Jackson sniffled, let go of Ethan’s ankle, and wiped at his face. “What about the cane?”

Ethan smiled and patted Jackson’s back. “You’re forgiven for your deliberately bad behavior. The cane is because we missed the show.”

“But the hunters… Ah!” he exclaimed when Ethan squeezed his very sore ass cheek. 

“I know the hunters made us late, but they’re not here for me to cane; you are. But I think we’ll wait for an hour or two so you can heal. I want to see the red stripes on your pale skin while I fuck you.”

Jackson hummed with appreciation. He’d enjoy a few with the cane once he’d had time to heal. His cock had withered during the fast-paced harsh swats, but the thought of their new cane helped bring it back to half-mast. 

“Okay,” Ethan said, “Down on your knees.”

With several hisses of pain, Jackson got himself up off Ethan’s lap, and knelt down on the floor between his legs. 

Ethan unzipped his pants, and let his hard cock spring free. He looked into Jackson’s face and said, “You’re gonna blow me, and if you do a spectacular job, I’ll tie you to the bed face down and put a plug in you for the next hour. If it’s not spectacular, I’ll tie you face up, with no plug. Either way I’ll lie on the bed with you and turn on some sports to pass the time while you heal.”

“Oh, it’s gonna be spectacular,” Jackson said with his usual confidence, making Ethan smile.

Then Jackson’s mouth was on him, and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Jackson’s blowjobs were always spectacular, and they both knew it. 

 

The End


End file.
